Rude
by MissprissHG
Summary: Peeta's many attempts to gain Mr. Everdeen's approval. Written for the Everlark Song Fics Challenge on Tumblr. Inspired by the song Rude by Magic. M for language.


**Title: Rude**

**Author: missprissHG**

**Rating: Mature language **

**Song Inspiration: Rude by Magic**

**Summary: Peeta's many attempts to gain Mr. Everdeen's approval **

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

"Rude much?" Johanna says to Peeta while flicking him with the eraser to her pencil.

Pretending to be interested in Mr. Abernathy's algebra class is easy, given he is drunk most of the time, but ignoring the stares she constantly gets from Peeta Mellark is hard, since he makes it so obvious. He'd been staring at her since she was a kid, and if she was honest with herself, she had been staring too. They had almost every class together since Kindergarten yet they moved in an intricate dance of side glances and half smiles. For her, she knew he was out of her league being the baker's son and he could never get over the effect she had on him to put together a sentence that made sense.

"Shut up, Johanna," Katniss tries to whisper under her breath.

"I mean it, Katniss. He's always staring at you. It's creepy."

"That's not what I was doing," Peeta desperately interjects. Katniss feels sorry for him. The blush that tints her cheeks is prominent on him as well.

"Whatever, baker boy," Johanna says while quickly exiting the room to get to her next class.

"I'm sorry if I creep you out," Peeta says rather pitifully.

"No! You don't. Don't listen to her. Jo can be a bitch sometimes."

He can't make eye contact with her so instead he looks around the room only to find Mr. Abernathy raising his spiked coffee in a "way to go" motion.

"So, umm, what _do_ you think about going out sometime? Is that something you'd like to do?"

Katniss chews her bottom lip for moment, looking away sadly.

"Thanks for the offer, Peeta," Katniss says while pulling on her backpack. "But I'm not allowed to date."

* * *

_Got in my car and raced like a jet_

"They'll be gone for a couple of hours," Katniss says into her phone.

"I'm on the way," Peeta answers while finishing off his beer.

"Pussy! You're not seriously leaving are you?" Finnick knows right away who his best friend is talking to, but it's too late because Peeta is already half way out the door.

"Sorry, Fin, but she's a much better kisser than you," Peeta laughs, remembering the time Finnick jokingly assaulted his mouth.

"Give me another chance. I was drunk."

"Practice on Annie then maybe I'll consider it."

"Be safe. Make good choices!" Finnick yells after him.

Katniss' home was across town. He drives as quickly as he can wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. He parks a street over and hops a fence to get to her, but doesn't care. He wants to have her anyway he can, even if it means keeping their relationship a secret from her father.

"There you are." She barely gives him enough time to fit through the door before her mouth covers his. His strong hands encase both sides of her face before he runs his fingers down her braid, freeing the ends.

"Believe me, I got here as fast as I could. Where did your family go?"

"Hazelle was having labor pains. You'd think she'd be used to it by now."

"How much time do we have?"

"I don't know, but Prim said she'd text when they're on their way."

"Well in that case," Peeta says as he walks Katniss towards the bed. When her legs hit the bed she falls backwards, pulling him on top of her. She loves the feeling of his weight on top of her. She lets her hands run up and down his back, over his shoulders, and down to his ass. She spent years only looking at him. Now that he is hers, she can't keep her hands off of him. She starts to unbutton his shirt, exposing enough skin for her to taste. His stubble tickles her lips and nose and she squeezes her legs around his waist, dying to know what his stubble feels like on other parts of her body.

"I can't wait to be with you, all of you," he says into her ear.

"Nothing is stopping you," she whispers back.

"Umm, your dad."

"Ugh, don't talk about him while I'm turned on."

"Sorry," he says while sliding off of her and onto his side. "Probably best we take a break anyways."

"Peeta," she says sounding more whinny than she wants to. "I don't understand the problem."

"You know the problem. I'd like to have babies with you in the future. I'm not risking that by bedding you in your father's house."

"He's not even here! He'd never know!"

"Oh, he'd know."

"And why's that?"

"Because the whole town would see my shit eating grin after I bed the love of my life."

"You've always had a way with words," she says sarcastically.

"Just wait a while, Katniss. It will be better that way. I don't want to rush with you or stop after a text from Prim."

"Okay, but are you opposed to kissing to until Prim texts, too?"

"No."

"Then come here."

* * *

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice_

"You lied to me, Katniss. You lied to all of us," her father scolds, her mother only nodding in agreement. Ms. Trinkett had blown their relationship out of the water when she called home to inform the Everdeens that Katniss did an amazing job on her project with her boyfriend Peeta.

"What was I supposed to do? You won't let me date and you don't even have a good reason for setting that rule."

"Having my daughter's best interest in mind isn't good enough?"

"You weren't much older when you met mom!"

"It was different back then, Katniss," her mom interjects.

"Yeah, the only difference was that you were engaged to another man when you left him for dad!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that." He'd never hit Katniss but damned if he'd let her talk like that. "I'm not ok with you going behind our backs. If you cared about him enough you could have approached us and gone about this the right way."

"Was I supposed to run down to the mines to ask you?"

"That enough sass from you tonight," her mother chides. "Invite him over to dinner on Sunday. I want to meet this boy."

"Lily," her dad objects.

"Might as well meet the boy, see what she likes about him."

Mr. Everdeen rubs his eyes, exasperated by this turn in events. "Ok, but if we're going to do this, I have rules. You're staying downstairs. He is not allowed in your bed room, period." Katniss nods her head, her grin almost up to her ears. "And you're not allowed to go to his house. I won't have my daughter chasing a merchant boy." Katniss doesn't agree with his last statement but isn't going to push her luck tonight.

"And hand holding, just hand holding. No kissing, you hear?" Katniss rolls her eyes, as if she's able to stop kissing him now.

"Does that mean I can start to date Rory?" Prim asks out of nowhere.

* * *

_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_

"She said _yes, yes, yes_," Johanna moans dramatically, throwing her head back and forth with closed eyes.

"Why do you have to make everything sexual, Jo?" Delly asks. "Anyways, continue Katniss."

"We just decided that we want to be together, always. We want to marry this summer after we graduate."

"Wow, that's so romantic," Madge says.

"You're welcome, you know," Johanna brags.

"For what?" Katniss asks.

"For hooking you two up! You honestly believe Mellark would have grown a pair and talked to you on his own?" Johanna questions.

"Of course he would have, Jo. He's loved her forever. I wish I could meet somebody that loved me that much." Delly ponders.

"So if you said yes then why don't I see a rock on your hand?" Johanna asks.

"We're saving money. He has his mother's old ring but I want nothing to do with that witch. And there's one more thing?"

"What?" Madge asks.

"He has to talk to my dad first."

"Well," Johanna says. "He's got bigger balls than I thought!"

* * *

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

"He shut the door on my face, Katniss," Peeta shouts into the phone.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Not letting her date as a teen is one thing. Closing the door on her future husband's face is another.

"He's your dad. Why don't you ask him?"

"I will, believe me. Don't worry about this Peeta, he'll come around."

"I wish our marriage wasn't something he'd have to come around to."

"I know you're used to everybody liking you right away Peeta but my dad is different."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not Seam enough for him, or Gale."

"Are we really going to have this argument again?"

"Yes we are because your father doesn't take me seriously! I've done nothing but give respect to that man. I've bit my tongue so many times because I love you."

"Then don't forget that! I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. We'll try again."

* * *

_Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"_

"With all due respect Mr. Everdeen, can I ask why you object to me and Katniss marrying?"

"She's my daughter. This is not something I take lightly. And with all due respect, you started dating my daughter under dishonest circumstances. Why should I trust you?"

"Because since then, I have done nothing to evade your trust. I apologize for not being honest in the beginning."

"And dating behind my back," Mr. Everdeen interrupts.

"Yes, for dating behind your back. But I love your daughter and I always have and all I want is to spend every moment of the rest of my life with her."

"I can't give my blessing. You're way too young. I want more for my daughter."

"Then you're not taking your daughter's wishes seriously."

"Don't act like you know me, boy." Mr. Everdeen sits up straighter.

"I don't know you and you don't know me. That's part of the problem."

"Then meet me here next Sunday. And bring a gun with you," Mr. Everdeen commands.

"Yes, sir," Peeta answers as he walks towards the door, wondering who he could borrow a gun from.

* * *

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

"Don't be a jack ass, you hear," Katniss says to Gale. He, along with his father, are joining Mr. Everdeen and Peeta for hunting today.

"I'd never dream of it, Catnip," Gale replies, but she doesn't believe him.

Katniss gives Peeta a close mouthed kiss pulling his body flush against hers. Her back is to the other men so it's Peeta who makes eye contact with Mr. Everdeen when she finally lets him go. Kissing while her father stands two feet away with a loaded gun probably isn't the best idea, but Katniss is beyond caring.

"I'll see you tonight," Katniss tells Peeta as she walks away.

"Ready to go lover boy?' Gale asks. Peeta nods his head once and begins walking into the forest with the other men.

"Is he going to walk that loud the whole time?" Mr. Hawthorne asks no one in particular.

"Sorry about that, I've always been a loud walker," Peeta apologizes.

"And a loud speaker. Will you shut the hell up before you scare everything away?"

_Fuck my life_, Peeta thinks. Katniss is definitely worth it but god damn, her dad and the wolf pack are killing him. He vows to do as told, put in his time, and get the hell out of this forest alive. Unfortunately, that was never in the plans.

"Squirrel," Mr. Hawthorne grumbles before shooting a bullet in Peeta's direction.

_What the fuck? _

"I didn't see anything," Mr. Everdeen questions. _No shit_, Peeta thinks.

"Must have got away," Gale offers. "Peeta did you spray yourself?" Gale asks, a glint in his eyes.

"What is this? Bug spray?" Peeta asks while pressing down on the nozzle.

"Something like that," Mr. Everdeen answers.

"Ugh, this smells like piss," Peeta hisses.

"Do you know nothing about hunting, boy? How else to plan on attracting the deer. With your good looks?" Mr. Hawthorne questions.

"Am I marrying Gale or Katniss because I'm just here for her," Peeta adds.

"Then come on boy, let's go get in a stand." Peeta follows Mr. Everdeen to the closest deer stand. "They give you too much trouble back there?"

"No sir, I guess I should be used to it, being the youngest of my family. Seems like I was always being picked on."

"You don't say. I was the youngest in my family, too."

"Something in common, that's a first for us."

"Not really, I mean we both love Katniss don't we?"

"Of course we do. I love her so much sir, I can't even explain it."

"Try to."

"Well, you're actually a part of my memory, believe it or not. I remember watching you walk her to school on the first day. She wore a red plaid dress and her hair was in two braids instead of one. She looked so beautiful standing next to you. You looked scary as hell." This makes Mr. Everdeen laugh.

"Anyways," Peeta continues. "She sang the Valley Song during class that first day and after I heard her sing, I knew I was a goner."

"Wow, that's pretty remarkable. You know that's not too much different from how her mother fell in love with me." Mr. Everdeen reflects.

"I know, my dad's told me about that, how he and your wife almost married."

"And you think you're it for Katniss? There's no one else out there she could love more? You're so young. What if she finds someone else and it's too late? Try to see my point of view that I have to do everything I can to protect my daughter."

"I won't speak for Katniss."

"Wise words," Mr. Everdeen interrupts. Peeta smiles, and then continues.

"But I know that I will love your daughter so much she would never consider another man loving her more. I am ready to spend the rest of my life loving her. But she loves you too and we can't do this without your support."

Mr. Everdeen looks out the deer blind, considering his options, or lack thereof.

"Then I give blessing." Peeta lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "And I'll try not to look scary as I walk her down the aisle."

* * *

_And we'll be a family_

"My parents and Prim are on their way," Katniss tells Peeta.

"Is this going to become a thing? Every Sunday they come over for dinner?"

"Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"It's just that I like doing my wife on Sundays," Peeta says will grabbing a hold of Katniss' hips.

"Is that going to become a thing? Are we going to start scheduling our sex now?"

"No, we can just do it every day. Problem solved."

"It's that simple, is it?"

Peeta makes his way over to Katniss and begins kissing her neck, her collar bone, and behind her ear. Katniss squirms under his kisses, her breaths coming out in tiny puffs.

"See, if they weren't on their way I could just do you now, lay you flat on this table and drive into you," Peeta says as his hands travel up the sides of her skirt.

"Hey honey, your mom wants you to put this in the fridge right away." Her father enters unannounced.

Katniss breaks away from Peeta immediately, grabbing the dessert from her father.

"Peeta."

"Mr. Everdeen."

They greet each other briefly as Peeta makes a beeline for the couch to hide himself under a pillow and Mr. Everdeen goes back outside to help bring in more food.

"Why you gotta be so rude? Shake his hand next time." Katniss nags.

Find me on Tumblr at missprissHG! Thanks for reading!


End file.
